wowwikifandomcom_no-20200214-history
Ysera
thumb|right Titenen Eonar velsignet Alexstrasza's yngre søster, den lys grønne dragen Ysera, med en del av naturens innflytelse. Ysera falt i en transe, bundet til Dream of Creation. Kjent som Drømmeren, ser hun utover den voksende villmarken i verden fra hennes astrale plan, Emerald Dream. Ysera var en av Drage Aspektene ga litt av sin makt til Demon Soul, ikke vitende at Deathwing ville forråde Aspektene. Etter War of the Ancients, plantet Alexstrasza et magisk frø fra Moder Treet G'Hanir inni den andre Evighetens Brønn, skapt av Illidan. Treet vokste til det nådde himmelenog ble kronet Nordrassil. Ysera bandt treet til Emerald Dream. Ysera er grønn, og hennes skjell glitrer i tusener av smaragder. Hennes fysiske form er spøkelsesaktig, som å se en levende drøm eller visjon. Emerald Dream er et sted der alle levende vesner drømmer. Det er et sted der alle intelligente skapninger drømmer om håp, og tro på en bedre morgendag. Fra Emerald Dream, kan Ysera observere alle de yngre raser. Hennes øyne er alltid igjen, selv om man kanse pupilene bevege seg under øyelokkende som om hun ser gjennom hundrer av drømmer samtidig. Det er få sike anledninger hvor Ysera har åpnet øynene. Når hun gjør det, kan en person se øyne i mange farger, som en regnbue. Øynene til alle raser kan sees i hennes. Ysera åpnet øynene under War of the Ancients etter å ha sett hennes venn Malorne død, og igjen til Malfurion Stormrage for hans druididke framgang. Hun åpnet dem enda en gang under Andre Krig, for Krasus, da han prøvde å få hennes hjelp til å redde Alexstrasza. Ysera kjempet med de andre Aspektene mot den onde Deathwing mens Rhonin ødela Demon Soul. Hun fikk tilbake sine krefter da Demon Soul ble ødelagt. Ysera antar formen til alle kvinnelige av alle raser, som avhnger av hvilke raser hun snakker til. Ofte har hun da smaragd grønne klær, smaragd juveler, og smaragd-grønt hår. Ysera unngår og misliker kamp, spesielt på hennes plan. Når sint, er hun rasende, paranoid og impulsiv. Hun holder seg isolert i Eye of Ysera innenfor Emerald Dream, og blir sjelden sett ute i verden. Når hun først kommer på det levende plan, tar hun en humanoid form, dekket av en grønn hette, og øynene er alltid stengt. Når i kamp, angriper hun med en grønn pust som får ofre til å sovne, og slår sjelden for å drepe. Hun foretrekker å nøytralisere hennes motstandere og bannlyse dem fra hennes tilholdssted. Ysera kan reise fra hodet til hodet for å dra rundt i alle drømmer hun ønsker. Hun kan gå inn i drømmer for å kommunisere med eller advare den sovende. Ysera har evnen til å skifte mellom den levende planen og Emerald Dream. Ysera har blitt vist å være den "adopterte" mor av Cenarius, og venn av Malorne. Ysera lærte Cenarius hemmelighetene i Emerald Dream, formet et nært bond med ham, men ble involvert med Malorne. Mange fans spekulerer på om Elune og Ysera er samme vesen, siden begge er mektige skapninger som bryr seg om de dødelige rasene. Men forfatter Richard A. Knaak har bekreftet at de IKKE er de samme. I nyere tider, har Ysera's mest betrodde tjenere, Lethon, Emeriss, Taerar og Ysondre blitt forvridd av en ny mørk kraft i Emerald Dream. Nå har de passert de Store Trærne inn til Azeroth, for å spre galskap og terror i de dødelige kongerikene. Selv de mektigste krigere gjør gått i å ikke undervurdere dem, eller møte konsekvensene av deres vrede. I World of Warcraft Inntil nylig, har Ysera væt det eneste Aspektet hvis aktiviteter er kjent; hun er i Emerald Dream og koordinerer kampen mot det mystiske Nightmare, sammen med Malfurion og Cenarius. Med avsløringen om Malygos's krig mot magikere og Alextrazsa's rolle i deres forsvar, er bare Nozdormu og Deathwing ukjent. :Ysera kan muligens komme med i en oppkommende utvidelsespakke relatert til Emerald Dream, men det er usannsynlig at hun kommer med i Wrath of the Lich King. Sitater *"You slip quicker and quicker toward the final rest, brave one. Is there something you would ask of me before that happens?" *"Mention not that one! He is one whose dreams I will never enter - again. He is one who is quite possibly more terrible in his sleep than even waking." *"Deathwing it was who created the Demon Soul, and for a good cause at the time, so we believed. Believed so much that we did as he asked, imparted to it some measure of our power." Også Kjent Som * The Dreamer * She of the Dreaming * Queen of Dreams * Lady of Dreams * Mistress of Dreams de:Ysera en:Ysera es:Ysera fi:Ysera fr:Ysera hu:Ysera pl:Ysera